Burned my version of what happens after Tempted
by xxDevinexxDarknessxx
Summary: Touched with death, the house of night gang are still trying to convince highcouncil of the lies, and deciet that Kalona and Neferet are spewing out. Does Zoey Return? What happens in this installment of the HoN series? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Zoeys POV**

I fell down onto the grass in shock. _The Otherworld? What the hell is going on?! _

"Zoey. Hey Zoey..." Heath waved his hands in front of my face.

I couldn't look up, I felt like I was looking through everything into nothing, and nothing wasn't making any sense. _How did this happen? _Sure Heath was my consort, and Darius said, that if the consort of a vampyre was killed, it could kill them as well, but I never thought it would happen to me.

"Zoey! Earth to Zoey!" Heath continued to try to capture my attention.

_I cant be here right now! Kalona will win over council, _I shuddered thinking of the consequences of those actions.

Heath grabbed ahold of my shoulders. "Zoey!"

"Heath! Calm down! I just need time to think, none of this is making sense, and if I am here what will happen there and-"

"Zoey, you need to relax... I know this wasn't planned, but we deal with what we have, and right now we have each other" he raised his eyebrow in the mischievious way he always used to.

"Heath, now is not the time for flirting! Ive failed my friends, Ive failed the council, Ive failed the entire vampyre race, and most of all Ive failed my goddess... if only I weren't so stupid.."

I laid down onto the grass in frustration.

"Zoey its not your fault you died, its that stupid son of a-"

"Heath!"

He laid down in the grass beside me.

"Everything is going to turn out all right Zoey. From what I heard from you and the other fledglings Nyx is very important and powerful, and you mean a lot to her, she will find a way to get you out of this mess."

"Are you sure Heath?"

"I don't want to tell you something that isn't going to happen, but I'm hoping you can get out of this alive"

I sat up straight and looked into his eyes.

"What about you?!"

"Zoey, I'm just an average person, I'm not even a fledgling. You're a high priestess and they need you out there."

"I wont leave without you Heath..."

"You might have to, but for now, let just focus on the time we do have together."

I laid back into his arms, we looked to the sky, and I fell asleep on his chest with his arms around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) I am really happy to say that Ive finished chapter two, and I am glad to post it to you all :) thank you so much for reading my fan fic ! Reviews would be awesome ! :)**

**Its one in the morning here ! Holy Macrol ! **

**Enjoy ! and Please Review !!**

**xxDevinexxDarknessxx**

**Starks POV**

I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing, Zoey in my arms, lifeless. I checked to see if she was breathing for the hundredth time and came up with the same conclusion. She wasn't breathing, she wasn't here with me, she wasn't alive, she was dead.

The images flashed again in my mind, Heath crumpled on the ground, Zoey holding him and crying out, she called spirit and sent Kalona away, Zoey falling to the floor,me running as hard and fast as I could, cause it was life or death.... her life..... her death. When I had finally reached her she was already gone. I picked her up into my arms and tried to revive her, I called her name out several times, tears blurred my vision as a screamed. I couldn't revive her. I couldn't make her come back. Id sworn to protect her as her warrior, made my pledge to keep her safe always, and failed.

I felt Darius lay his hand on my shoulder.

"Stark.. I know this is extremely difficult for you, as it is for all of us, but we need you to let Zoey go."

"NO!" I didn't even recognize my own voice.

I couldn't let her go, I couldn't face the fact that I had failed. I couldn't bear the fact that I had left her alone, and by doing so I had inadvertently caused her death.

I could hear the presence of people all around me, Damien, Jack, The Twins, Aphrodite. All staring, all knowing that what had happened was my fault.

"Stark" Darius started again "if you aren't going to let go, we need you to bring Zoey, and come with us to the infirmary"

I didn't want to move, I wanted to just sit here, with Zoey in my arms, crying my eyes out, and then maybe die. That's what I deserved. Warrior, yeah right! I let my only responsibility evade me, and I left her, angrily, stupidly, left her alone. I should have known that our fight wasn't worth anything happening to her. Losing my control, anger clouding my decisions, I stalked off and left her without protection.

"Stark?" now it was Damien beside me. "Stark? We have to get her to the infirmary, maybe there is something they can do." He pulled lightly on my sleeve.

"THERE'S NOTHING THEY CAN DO DAMIEN! I'VE BEEN CHECKING HER BREATHING NON STOP, SHES DEAD. shes... dead..." I couldn't help it, I broke down into tears again. Intense sobs shook me as I held her.

I'm sure Aphrodite would've thrown a sarcastic insult my way for crying so much, if not for seriousness of the situation.

Jack walked over to me now, and grabbed a hold of Damiens hand. "Stark please... lets take Zoey with us to the infirmary, its better than outside.." I could hear him choking on the sobs in his throat. Everyone hurt so bad, it wasn't just me. I know I should stop being so selfish but its just so hard.

"Lets go Stark" Darius said as he placed his hand on my shoulder once more, and helped me up.

As I got up I couldn't feel my legs, I felt like one of those jello lunch pack snacks, broken open and squirted all over the ground. With the help of Darius I found my footing, and started off towards the infirmary.


End file.
